With love from Bella
by Direwolfy
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what did Bella write into those letters she gave to Nessie before the confrontation with Volturi? I did. There are her letters for Renesmee, Jacob, Charlie and Renee. Completed.
1. Renesmee

**Have you ever wondered, what did Bella write into those letters she gave to Nessie before the confrontation with Volturi? I did. There are her letters for Renesmee, Jacob, Charlie and Renee.**

**As you may notice, there are some lines from Twilight. I don't know, maybe it is too cheesy, but it seemed to fit and describe Bella's philosophy very well.**

**D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will not own anything.**

* * *

_Renesmee_

_My dear Renesmee, my Nessie my little sea serpent. Did I ever get to say You just how amazing You are? My own personal miracle, my mark to this world. Only good and important thing I ever get to do. Just how much I love You: so much that human wouldn't be able to feel it, without her heart bursting. Too much to find a words to describe it. (Well, maybe Your uncle Jasper could, for he knows all about feelings..)_

_If You are reading this, then there is very high chance we won't meet again, not on this planet. Don't cry for me, because I don't. If life offers you a dream beyond imagination, it is not reasonable to grieve, when it comes to end. It is a good way do die, in the place of someone you love. Noble even. This ought to count for something. Don't cry, because I want Your memories of me to be the happy ones._

_There is so many thing I would like to tell You, and so little time. Did You know I used to talk in my sleep? That I was the clumsiest human to ever exist? Just ask Jacob, he for sure would like to tell you some stories. He loves You. More than anything else, just like I do. Like Your father does._

_Your father... I can see him right now, sitting next to Your bed, just staring at You, as if wondering how such a miracle can even exist. He used to do the same thing for me, watch me to sleep and hum me my lullaby. Sometimes we would lie down next each other, and just look into others eyes. There is no time for it now. I wish so much I would be able to tell him what is going on, of my plans to send You away, so he could write You a letter of his own. But I can't tell him, or Aro will know._

_But I am getting out of the track, am I not? I wanted to tell You things about us, advise I never got to share. Small things, not even important things, like that Your father had green eyes as human, that I had a friend named Jessica, who used to talk a lot and other one, Angela, who was very quiet and nice. That Your grandma Renee was the happiest person I have ever met. That Your grandpa Charlie told me once that You are prettier baby than I was. He is highly biased, so take it as the greatest compliment You would ever get. Maybe You get to see him one day. Maybe You get to see them all. If You will, tell them how much I love them. Would You do it for me?_

_Did You know your father and I had our own special place in the woods, small circular meadow? We wanted to take You there. There were so many places I wanted to take You: To Disneyland, though I am not even sure why, maybe because it was a normal thing to do. My dad took me to Disneyland once... I wanted to take You to Phoenix, to Isle Esme, to Jacksonville. I wanted to take You to all the places I have seen, and places I have only dreamed off. To Alaska, to Brazil, to Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia... everywhere!_

_For advise, my dear little sea serpent, I can only give you that much: Never turn away friendship, when it is offered from a good heart. Never look down to those, who are different, because everyone is special. Follow your instincts, because they tend to be always accurate. Don't hesitate from loving, and protecting your loved ones. Never be afraid to express yourself, do what you think is a right thing to do. Be happy. Live. Shine. Love._

_Farewell, my little girl!_

_With love_

_Mum_

* * *

**Well, here is the first one. I thought it up in the middle of the night and almost begun to cry. Go me! :P I hope you liked it.**

**D.**


	2. Jacob

**Hi again! There is the second part of the story. As you may notice, some lines are from Breaking Dawn, where Bella was thinking of everything he wanted to tell to Jacob, and from the end, when she was saying goodbye to him.**

**There will be two more chapters that contain a notes to Charlie and Renee.**

**Hope you like it!**

**D.**

* * *

_Jacob_

_You have no idea how sorry I am, for putting You into such a situation. I didn't want to force You to abandon Your brothers, family and home. But You of all people should know how selfish I can be, when my loved ones are concerned. I know You will do the right thing. You love her as much as I do. I want you both to survive, to move on with your lives. To be happy._

_I know you could understand where to go, and why I choose that destination. We still have a problem with her quick growth. Try to find out anything you could about children like her, all right? Those documents I gave to You will be good for only a year or so, at least on Nessie's case. Use this time well. _

_If You have a chance, try to find Alice and Jasper. I know You probably don't like this idea, but think of Nessie. Even if we manage to kill Demetri, she still needs the best protection possible. They will help You, it is the least they could do._

_Keep my Nessie well, raise her in a way we would be proud off. And don't You dare to ever cause her any pain, or I swear to God, Jake, I will find a way to come back to life and hunt You down. Yes, it is a promise._

_If its ever safe again, take her to Charlie. Tell him the whole story someday. Tell him how much I loved him, how I couldn't bear to leave him even when my human life was over. Tell him he was the best father. Tell him to pass my love on to Renee, all my hopes that she will be happy and well...._

_Talk with Nessie also. Don't let her forget us, or become a distant characters of some strange story. Don't idealize us or anything we have done. Tell her everything as it was, tell her about our mistakes and flaws, our quirks. Tell her how clumsy I was, and how I attracted every kind of danger. DON'T let her think that what happened was in any way her fault._

_Oh, well, I am babbling. You know me, I have never been very good with the emotional stuff. I know You will do what is best for her. I hope You will find your happiness, together._

_(But don't You dare to molest my baby before she is in age!)_

_You will always be my best man. Farewell!_

_With love_

_Bella._


	3. Charlie

**There is the third installment of the series. This is a little more vague and leaves more space for your imagination. I hope you like it!**

**D.**

* * *

_Dad_

_Do You remember how You used to take me fishing in La Push, when I was here for summers? How You drove through forest, slowly and carefully, after You had fastened my seat belt, checked and rechecked it? You pointed out all different trees and plants for me, but forbade me from climbing onto my knees, because it was dangerous. How You put me into bed every night, always adding way too much blankets? You made me feel safer than anyone else. I was your little girl and I knew You will always catch me, when I fall, or at least find band aid kit afterwards. _

_I know I was not the easiest person to live with, and I want You to know I am sorry. As You are reading this, I believe that Jacob has told You everything. You see, I had no choice. When I lied to You, told I don't want to live with You any more. When I disappeared for three days without a trace, never giving You a proper explanation. When I told You I was ill, and refused to see You. I am sorry for all those times, but for the last one, I am not._

_It is for Renesmee. Because she is worth more than my own life. Because her life and happiness is more important to me than all the grief I must have caused to You and everyone else. Yes, I am being horribly selfish, but if You look at her, admire her beauty and sweetness, could You say You wouldn't have done the same thing for her? No, I didn't think so._

_I want You, no I need You to know You were the most amazing father a girl would ask for. You were protective loving, caring, sweet... Okay, I will stop now, before You get too embarrassed. I know I would._

_I know that as a parent, You could understand better than anyone why I did, what I did. I know You would have done the same thing for me, and for that I love You more than You could imagine._

_Farewell, daddy!_

_With love_

_Bella_


	4. Renee

**Hi for one more time! This is the final chapter. It is a little different than others, because Renee doesn't know about vampires, nor about what happened. I am not even sure, if she would realise Bella is dead. Well, use your imagination on that one.**

**D.**

* * *

_Mom_

_First things first. For starters, I must tell You how much I love You. So much it hurts. To think I may never see You again, never hear Your laughter. That I can't just run to You anymore, and You can't make all my nightmares to go away._

_I wish I could tell You everything that has happened since I last saw You, but I suspect, in a way You already know. You have always been so much more observant than people gave You credit for. And so much stronger. You will take care for Phil and Charlie. You will find a way to move on._

_There is a lose floorboard in Charlie's house, just next to bed. There I left all the photos my new sisters and I have token over the two years. You would find there everything I could not explain to You. Please don't ask any questions, not from Charlie at least. My poor dad has already suffered too much._

_As You are reading this letter, I suppose You have met Jacob and Renesmee. She is indeed my daughter, named partly after You. She has your dimples and laughter, your brave and outgoing personality. Show her Your love, like You showed to me. Make her feel happy, comfort her, because no one is better at that than You. You were a wonderful mother, and I wish I could have been better daughter for You. You deserved the best._

_Take care! Remember, I will always love You._

_With love_

_Bella_

* * *

**Farewell for me as well, as this was the end of the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly did!**

**With love**

**D.**


End file.
